Haunted
Haunted starts the 1 of 5 series with the story of Phoenix. Phoenix, along with her friend Rio, are forced into the paranormal world. Both are confused, though when they learn the truth their lives change forever. Phoenix is the Necromancer, while Rio is the Demon. Trying to adjust to her new life, Phoenix bonds with the friendliest begin- a Vampire, Silvan Aliester. Enjoy learning more about Phoenix's story. Plot Haunted starts out in Phoenix's and Rio's human life, boring hold normal high school. Though when Constantine Aliester finds Phoenix and Rio at a back to school party, Constantine follows both of the girls into the woods. Once Phoenix and Rio isolated themselves, Constantine attacks. Constantine easily seduces Phoenix and Rio, only to bring them to his family home located in Germany. Once at home, Constantine hands Phoenix to his son, Silvan, while Constantine handles Rio. Phoenix at the beginning is scared. Eventually Phoenix becomes curious about Silvan and Constantine. Phoenix learns all about Vampires, and the paranormal world, eventually settling into her new world. Meanwhile Rio is transformed by Constantine into a Demon/Vampire hybird in order to active Rio's demon. As Rio is transforming, Constantine's father and grandfathers appear. Constantine explains to Demetrius, Marius, and Raoul the situation. All of the Vampires are impressed with the situation. While Demetrius, Marius, and Raoul visit Silvan quickly falls in love with Phoenix. In a heated night of passion with Phoenix, Silvan bonds her to him forever. In the morning Phoenix learns the truth, accepting it easily. Before Phoenix and Silvan speak with the rest of the family, Rio has awaken completely and is taught how to survive with Raoul. On the hunt, Rio, Raoul, Marius, Demetrius, and Constantine are surprised by a newly transformed Santiago Wolf. Santiago Wolf disappears after Rio drains him. Though once Phoenix is introduced to Silvan's family, and promising an engagement party and wedding, Raoul beginnings her training as well. Training takes place in the backyard of the family home. Though training is interrupted when Santiago Wolf drops from the sky, attacks, kidnaps Rio, and transforms into a Dragon to escape. Silvan attempts to go after Santiago Wolf, however is stopped when a cry for him is heard. Before attacking Silvan and Phoenix, Santiago attacked Raoul. Raoul is now dead. Rushing to Raoul's side Phoenix brings Raoul back from the dead. Raoul is grateful to be back, even more grateful when Phoenix makes him another daylight ring. Recovering from her newly found and used powers, Phoenix relaxes with Silvan upstairs- talking to him about Rio and her new situation. Phoenix is worried that Rio is in danger. Silvan can't reassure of this, though Silvan was able to tell Phoenix about Santiago Wolf. After learning about Santiago Wolf, Phoenix wishes to check on her human family. Silvan pulls up a news article for Phoenix. After reading the article Phoenix begs to go home, though she can't. Phoenix is Silvan's mate, and must remain with him. That night Phoenix cries herself to sleep. Later that night Phoenix wakes up to Silvan holding her in their bed. Silvan asks Phoenix if she feels better, though in truth she doesn't. Phoenix asks Silvan what she can do, sadly there is nothing to do. Silvan states that with time life will be easier. The rest of the night is filled with love making after Silvan asks Phoenix to marry him. Two weeks later Phoenix and Silvan have their engagement party. Before the party, Phoenix meets the rest of the family- the wives. Katherine Aliester, Lucia Aliester, and Antoinette Aliester help Phoenix with her engagement party. From the invites, decorations, even to the dress. Phoenix and Silvan go through the night happily, enjoying their new life together. The books ends with Phoenix promising to remove the nighttime restrictions of the Vampire race, starting with the Aliester Clan. Silvan promises they will do so, expect after the wedding and honeymoon. Paranormal Creatures In Haunted, the main Paranormal Creatures are Vampires and Shape Shifters. Though the book is mostly Vampires, there is one Shape Shifter present. Humans are also present, along with a Demon, Rio. Then of course, there is Phoenix- a Necromancer. Enjoy learning more about these Creatures at their links. * Vampires * Shape Shifters * Demons * Necromancers * Humans Characters Enjoy meeting and learning about the Characters of Haunted. Warning some of these Characters are in other books; they may reappear. Also some of these characters do not appear in this book, but later in the series; do not get confused. Aliester Clan The Aliester Clan is a family of Vampires. At the moment the Clan goes back five or more generations. The members of the Aliester Clan are listed below. Enjoy meeting the Aliester Clan. * Phoenix * Silvan Aliester * Constantine Aliester * Demetrius Aliester * Katherine Aliester * Marius Aliester * Lucia Aliester * Raoul Aliester * Antoinette Aliester * Menaka Aliester * Mohini Aliester Ash Family Meet Phoenix's human family, the Ash family. Phoenix was born Phoenix Rose Ash before turning into Phoenix Rose Aliester. Enjoy meeting Phoenix's human family, members are listed below. * Felix * Marcus * Aunna Friends In the book Phoenix has very few friends, though they are present. The friends are listed below. * Rio * Isobell Villains Meet the Villains of Haunted. Though only in Haunted there is one. Warning some of these Character are in other books; they may reappear. * Santiago Wolf Extras Enjoy looking, learning, reading about Extras in Haunted. These includes Phoenix's outfits, original plot ideas, house plans, and more. Links below will lead you to where you want to go. * Outfits * House Plans